


a surprise date

by hanamibloom



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Time, Date Nights, F/M, Fluff, Secret Santa 2020, window shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamibloom/pseuds/hanamibloom
Summary: The reader needs gift ideas for Itaru but he is too busy with work to ask, so you set off to the mall on your own only to find a surprise waiting there.(Itaru might be a bit OOC, but hopefully not too much.)
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	a surprise date

The year flew by quicker than anyone was expecting. December was here and the Autumn troupe had just finished their performances for DEAD/UNDEAD. Now, there was a break until after the New Year for Winter troupe’s next round of auditions. 

A snowstorm had brought a white fluffy blanket to Veludo Way. Couples retreated there for holiday night shows performed by other theaters or to dine at the cafes that lined the street. The actors of the Mankai Company were going in and out of the dorm daily, trying to keep up with school or work deadlines and meeting family. You decided to stick this holiday out in the dorm with whoever was left, not wanting to stress about traveling home. Your mom understood and mailed your gifts to open on Christmas day. 

Although you weren’t stressed about having to travel home, there was something else stressing you out. Your boyfriend, Itaru, had been overloaded with work deadlines and game events that he had not given you a moment to ask what you wanted for Christmas. Even though you were an understanding partner, there was only so much time you could give him for a gift idea. This led to the idea of taking him out window shopping to drop some hints about what you wanted.

Monday morning arrived. The weekend went by too quickly and now it was time to go back to work. Itaru was up with a toothbrush in his mouth, putting on his socks at the edge of the bed while tapping on his phone periodically. You rolled over, still half asleep, seeing him in his work suit. “Taru?” He turned to look at you, giving you a puzzled look. You sit up to look at him directly. “What are you doing after work tonight?”

He took the toothbrush out of his mouth, even though it was full of toothpaste. “Still working till 8 pm. Why?” You looked down at your lap, disappointed but tried not to show it.

“No reason, just wanted to know.” He hummed in response before leaving the room to finish brushing his teeth, and you flopped back down on the bed staring at the ceiling. It was hard to get your feelings across to him, even though the two of you had been dating for 2 years at this point. He was very kind and understanding when you explained what was bothering you but at the same time, you felt childish over this. It was just a holiday after all. 

Itaru returned back to the room, climbing the ladder up to his bed where you were laying. He had put his phone away, crawling over on top of you. “Princess, why does it look like something is bothering you?” He tapped your nose with his index finger, making you laugh. 

“I’m fine, my knight in shining armor,” You teased him. He leaned down to give you a kiss before pulling back. 

“I promise I will try to get as much work done today so I don’t have to stay as late. I will let you know when I leave and then we can spend the night together again, maybe in your room this time? Senpai said he wants the room alone tonight.” He brushes the hair out of your face lightly as he speaks, making you blush.  
“Okay Taru, that sounds good.” You respond, pushing yourself up off the bed to kiss him once more. He smiles in response, ruffling your hair with his hand before getting off the lofted bed. You roll over to watch him get his briefcase and shoes. Turning around, he waves at you and blows a kiss. 

“Until later, my princess!” He dramatically cries, bowing to you. You laugh.

“I love you, my prince! Don’t let them keep you away from me too long!” You loved these moments with Itaru. Most people never saw this side of Itaru, it was special to you. With that parting message, he left the room. You decided it was best to get up and start your day. Winter troupe had practice soon, even though there was no show to prepare for.

Today you planned to go window shopping, just to see what was on sale or get some ideas for Itaru. There was a special Christmas popup store at the mall that you wanted to check out as well, it was selling the hottest electronics of the year that everyone was fighting to get. 

Practice with the Winter Troupe came and went, you had lunch with a few of the Autumn and Summer troupe members and helped the Spring troupe members shovel the snow from the front walkway.

It was evening now and you were in your room getting ready to go out. You buttoned your winter coat and put on your hat, shoving your gloves in your pocket. Grabbing your wallet and phone, you made your way out to the living room where most of the actors were. Omi, Tasuku, and Citron were in the kitchen cooking dinner. The younger actors were in front of the TV watching a movie that Kazunari found at a store earlier that day and the older actors were beginning their earlier night drinking at the kitchen table. All eyes focused on you when you entered the kitchen.

“Where are you heading, Director?” Sakyo asked from the table after putting his cup of sake down.

“I’m going to the mall to do some window shopping.” You say, everyone going back to what they were doing prior. The older actors seated at the table were still listening to you. “I was going to go with Itaru, but he’s working.” They nodded in response.

“Be safe and smart about your money. Call if you need a ride back.” Sakyo said, letting Azuma pour him more sake. Now that he had Azami under the same roof as him, he needed more alcohol to get rid of the headache. You nod in response, moving to the foyer to put on your boots. 

You stepped out into the cold, immediately feeling it on your cheeks. Putting on your gloves, you began your walk to the train station. Couples with their arms linked together and laughing walked by you. Trying to ignore the feelings in your heart, you continued to trek to the mall. 

It was a short train ride to the mall, you admired the Christmas decorations on your walk into the mall, wiping your feet when you arrived. Taking your hat off, you shook the snow off of it before putting it back on. 

The mall was filled with couples, families with small kids, and people trying to do shopping alone. You were glad that it was not just you shopping alone, stepping into the mall you started window shopping. There were some great sales, tempting items to buy for others in the company but you mainly came here to buy or find a present for Itaru. You tried to keep your eye on the pathway in front of you but something caught your eye in the window of a jewelry store. You had stopped, not on your own but by running into someone.

“Oh, sorry I wasn’t paying atten- wait. Taru?” You could tell by the cologne and feel of his winter coat. Lifting up your head, sure enough, it was your boyfriend holding a few shopping bags in his hand.

“Ah… I’ve been caught.” He grinned, trying to act innocent. 

“You told me you were working late tonight… and that you would text me when you were leaving.”

“I did, but in reality, I was going to surprise you with a date night so we can shop together.

“But… I thought-”

“I know I know, I was working overtime to make extra money for us to have a nice Christmas together.” You could feel your heart warm up from hearing this.

“You… Taru... I love you so much, you didn’t have to push yourself to work overtime for us to have a nice Christmas. Spending it alone with you would have been nice as it is, no presents needed.” 

“And I love you. While it is true that a quiet Christmas would have been nice, you have been such a caring and patient partner to me, I wanted to repay you in some way.” He put his bags down on the ground, turning to you offering a hug. You took the hug, wrapping your arms around his torso, feeling him hold you tightly.

“You mean the world to me, Taru. Did the members of the company know about this? I’m trying to put the puzzle together in my head to figure out how you planned this.” 

“They did, if you had not planned to go to the mall tonight then Banri was going to drag you there for me. Luckily the stars aligned and you came here on your own.” He smiled down at you. “Why don’t we start our date? Did you want to check out this jewelry store?” You looked over at the bracelet that was shining in the window. It was a simple gold bracelet, with two charms on it. The charms could be changed out, but the current charms were a book and a game controller. 

“Yeah, that bracelet reminds me of us.” Itaru follows where your eyes are looking and chuckles at the sight of the bracelet.

“Let’s go in and see how much it is.” The two of you went into the store, being greeted by the clerk. Itaru was sold the moment he saw the game controller. He made you step out of the store so he could complete the purchase with a few other charms. You insisted for him not to buy such an expensive gift, but he continued anyway.

Your date continued as both of you walked side by side with bags in hand, pointing out different items in the windows. The two of you ended up with a few gifts for each other, as well as some for the rest of the company. Itaru dragged you into the popup shop that you originally wanted to visit and helped you pick out a gift for him. He stepped out of the store, allowing you to choose what to get him. You decided on a new game and VR headset that he had been talking your ear off about for months. Although the two of you were shopping together, you still were able to keep the surprise of what you would be opening on Christmas morning. 

The window shopping continued for a few hours before the mall announced closing time. Itaru turned to you, helping button your winter coat again. He put on his own winter hat and gloves, holding your hand again as the two of you braved the wintery night.

“Let’s take a different way back to the dorm, princess,” Itaru said, motioning to the opposite way that you had gone to get to the mall. Walking through the snow, Itaru linked his arm with yours as the lights from the mall faded in the distance. You could feel your feet and face getting colder from the wind, but you pushed on trying to be strong. Only a few more blocks then you would be back at the dorm. You noticed that Itaru didn’t use his phone for most of the night, but since you left the mall he had been taking it out more. It hurt you a bit inside, knowing the date might be coming to an end.

As both of you reached the dorm, you noticed there were some lights in front of the walkway. Squinting, you tried to focus your vision on what it was. Itaru squeezed your hand, pulling you along behind you. There were strings of lights placed in front of the rose petal filled walkway, leading to the front door where an archway decorated in mistletoe sat. That’s why Itaru wanted to take a different way and was checking his phone, he was checking to see if everything was set up.

“Oh… Taru…” You were speechless. Today had taken an extreme turn for the better and was ending on such a perfect note. “This is so beautiful.” Tears welled up in your eyes, but Itaru was quick to take his glove off and wipe your tears.

“I love you so much, my princess. You have been such a patient and understanding girlfriend to me, so you deserve the royal treatment even if I had to keep it a secret.” He led you under the mistletoe, Banri stepped outside to take the bags from the two of you and brought them into the dorm leaving the two of you alone again. “I hope this makes up for my absence. I didn’t mean to lie to you, I just wanted it to be a surprise.”

“It was a surprise, you did a wonderful job. I’ve had a pleasant evening with you. I love you so much, Itaru.” He wrapped his arms around your waist, with you wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“I have one more surprise for you. I know you weren’t planning on traveling this holiday but…” He let go of you for a moment to pull an envelope out of his coat pocket. “This is for us to share together. We both deserve some rest and relaxation time away from the rest of the company. Plus I want to show you around my hometown!” With shaky hands, you take the envelope. Inside are two tickets to a hot springs resort in the mountains near Itaru’s hometown.

“Taru… thank you. You are truthfully the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.”

He smiled, holding you in his arms again. His face was close to yours as you wrapped your arms around him again, hugging tightly. 

The bells from the chapel down the road chimed in the distance, sharing with the city that the new day had come. Itaru leaned in, capturing your lips with his own, giving you a soft kiss. He pulled away and caressed your cheek with his gloved hand. 

“Happy holidays, my princess. I cannot wait to spend it with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I participated in A3! Secret Santa this year. This fic is dedicated to: @DaddyDemus on twitter! Happy Holidays, I hope you like it!
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Fluff is somewhat difficult for me to do, but hopefully, it turned out enjoyable!
> 
> New fic possibly next week! Thanks for all the support.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @hanamibloom


End file.
